Periodical Temptation
by Hemsee
Summary: Damon and Elena are alone in her room – while she has her period. "Elena, didn't you know that a menstruating woman heightens a vampire's sexual desire?" Uh-oh.


**Summary:** Damon and Elena are alone in her room – while she has her period. "Elena, didn't you know that a menstruating woman heightens a vampire's sexual desire?" Uh-oh

* * *

**~ Periodical Temptation ~**

**

* * *

**

_From: Elena Gilbert_

_Damon,_

_I need to talk to you. My place at noon._

_Be there._

Damon frowned as he re-read the message, eyes scanning the words for some sort of hidden meaning. He hadn't seen Elena for the past three days – _not _that he was counting – and, from what Stefan had told him, she had come down with some sort of nasty flu.

"She won't tell me what she has, and when I call her home, Jenna answers. Always," Stefan had said earlier. "And every time I ask about Elena, Jenna just tells me she's not feeling well."

The message Damon received from Elena not ten minutes after that conversation only added to his confusion. He'd read it, tucked his phone in his pocket, grabbed his jacket, and headed outside.

The _don't tell Stefan _hadn't been in the message, but Damon wasn't stupid. He knew an implication when he saw one.

What he didn't understand was _why _Elena wanted to see him and not Stefan. And most importantly, why she didn't want Stefan to know he was seeing her at all.

Xxx

"So, what happened to the 'I lost you forever' thing? I thought you hated me," Damon said easily as he swung his other leg through the window.

He saw Elena jump, and his mouth curved upwards when the shock on her face turned into a scowl. "Stop doing that Damon," she warned. "I'm serious. And couldn't you have used the door like any normal, _sane_ person?"

"Who'd ever want to be normal?" he countered. "You've totally avoided my question by the way, but that's beside the point. What do you want?" He walked over to her chest of drawers, curiously inspecting each one of them, when he felt her shift to one side.

"Well," Elena hesitated, and Damon looked up to see a kind of turmoil swimming in her eyes. He paused, waiting for her to begin.

"Well?" he said finally when it became clear she wasn't going to speak.

"Damon, the thing is," Elena began, and made her way towards him. Damon stiffened as he picked up a strange, foreign smell in the air. It was a curious mix of sweet and sour, with a definite metallic tang to it, and a little something he couldn't seem to describe; couldn't _find _a word fitting enough to describe it with. All he knew was that it was overpowering his senses, enveloping him in the way no other smell had ever done, making his stomach churn pleasantly and his bones liquefy.

Damon swallowed thickly as fresh wave of this totally foreign, _heavenly _scent hit him again. Dear God he was _aroused_ by some kind of _scent_?

He looked at Elena, who was still talking about something he couldn't quite grasp and frowned.

Strange smell, Elena being out for days, her not wanting to see Stefan…

Something in his mind clicked.

"Elena," Damon said, successfully interrupting her. She looked at him curiously and he found himself swallowing again. "Do you have your period?"

"_What_?"

He'd obviously caught her off guard, if the high-pitched tone of her voice was of any indication. Damon watched as color flooded her cheeks and indignation lighted her eyes.

"Do you have your period?" he asked again.

Elena opened her mouth, and closed it again. "What kind of question is that Damon? You can't just –,"

"Just answer the question."

She frowned at the strange tightness in his voice and shifted. Elena twirled a brown lock of hair between her fingers unconsciously and flushed. "Um, yes, I do. But that's why I wanted you to come. I can't go out because of Stefan's…_blood problem_ and I thought you could help me get around that somehow."

"Well, you thought wrong."

Elena blinked. "Excuse me?"

Damon rubbed his face, trying not to shudder at the scent of Elena's blood. "Stefan's an idiot," he muttered. "I can't believe he didn't tell you."

"Tell me what? Damon!"

Her voice had risen in tandem with her heart rate. Damon slowly turned around to face Elena, his eyes on hers. He watched her fidget under his piercing gaze, heard her heart beat that much faster. He was trying – desperately _trying _– to focus on anything but the utterly delicious smell emanating from her.

"Elena," Damon paused, his eyes never leaving hers. "Didn't you know that a menstruating woman heightens a vampire's sexual desire?"

He saw her impossibly wide eyes widen further, and her mouth drop open. Blood rushed to her cheeks and he'd have found her expression funny if he wasn't using all of his damn will-power to not pounce on her _right there _and have his way with her.

The mere _thought _of it had Damon gritting his teeth as all of the blood in his body rushed south.

"_What?"_

Elena's cry successfully dragged him from his less-than-pure thoughts and Damon forced himself to focus. Elena was flushed from head to toe; almost all of the visible parts of her body were tinged with red. Her lips were parted and her hair was slightly messed, and all of that combined with the smell of her blood made for an incredibly delicious picture –

_Focus._

"Did that become your favorite word, Elena?" he asked wryly, arms folding across his chest. "Because that's all I've heard you say since I came here."

Elena ignored him. "But how's that even possible?" she said, her hands punctuating every word she pronounced. "I've been around Stefan and you with my period before and nothing seemed out of the ordinary."

"We weren't alone though," Damon pointed out.

Elena froze.

"Elena, when you had your period all of the other times, you were surrounded by people. Try to guess how many other girls have their periods around the same time as yours. Vampires can pick up any smell, sure; but when there are just millions of scents around us, they all converge and the smell of a menstruating woman just blends in."

"But now," Damon paused. "Now, I'm alone with you, in a room where the door and the window are locked. There aren't many smells interfering with the one of your menstruation; pretty easy to single out."

Elena nodded slowly. "So it's more potent to you now. And that means that you're…desire…for me is heightened?" Her tone trailed off in question.

"Bravo, you can put two and two together." He closed his eyes when he involuntarily breathed in her scent again.

"Are you going to hurt me?"

Damon's eyes snapped open. "God _no_; Elena, have you been listening to me? You on your period does not increase my thirst, it increases my desire!" His eyes darkened. "And I'd never hurt you; I thought you knew that."

Elena flushed and averted her eyes. She chewed on her lower lip; she trusted Damon not to hurt her, but she wasn't sure if she could trust herself.

She had to ask.

"Damon?"

"M-hmm?" He was grinding his teeth, doing everything in his power not to _breathe_. If he so much as smelled her menstruation again, he didn't trust himself to stay sane.

He realized he could leave; just jump out of the window, and get the hell out of here before he did something he'd regret. But he found that he couldn't; the smell had him locked into place, unable to move.

Damon acknowledged that he probably wouldn't have moved anyway even if he'd wanted to. He was a masochist like that.

"What's this…desire…doing to you? What do you want to do to me?"

He turned a surprised gaze on Elena, barely biting down a groan when he saw her lick her lips. _Not now. _He prided himself on his stellar control; he couldn't lose it now – or _ever_ for that matter.

"It's driving me up the wall," Damon confessed. "I want to act but I _can't. _I want to do things to you – things you can't even _imagine _– but I can't, and it's driving me completely and utterly _insane_."

Elena swallowed. The way he spoke, the way his eyes shone with barely repressed desire, warmed her to the core and suddenly, it was becoming harder to breathe. "What do you want to do to me, Damon?" she whispered. "What have you wanted to do to me?"

Damon's eyes snapped to her face. He studied her, and saw the new knowledge burning confidently in her eyes. She understood that her menstruating wasn't _creating _a new desire within him; it was merely _accentuating _an already existing one.

She was taking it quite well, Damon decided. No screaming or thrown objects or curses. Just a smoldering gaze and a taut line on perfectly round lips.

His eyes darkened, and Elena gasped as the icy blue iris became a storming black.

"Let me show you," he whispered, and his voice came out a tad-bit huskier than he'd expected. Damon was moving towards her, and she was not making any motion to back away. She held his eyes, her heart thrumming in her chest, as the distance between them gradually dwindled.

He was giving her the opportunity to back away. If she did he wouldn't stop her, and Elena was grateful that he left the choice up to her.

But she didn't _want _to back away. And she wouldn't.

Her eyes never leaving his, she whispered, "_Show me."_

His lips came crashing down on hers.

Elena gasped into Damon's mouth as bolts of electricity shot through her spine and sparks burst beneath her lids. She heard him groan and felt him pull her closer; felt his throbbing member against her. The shock of it all had her moaning and she bit on Damon's lip.

He growled as he parted open her lips, and Elena felt her legs give out when his mouth started moving against hers.

"_Damon_!"

One of his arms had come around her waist to support her, while the other had crept along the length of her back and fisted in her hair. Elena wound her arms around Damon's neck, grinding against him and relishing in his groans.

He placed her on the bed and moved over her, pausing in his kissing to gasp on her neck. "Goddamnit, Elena," he moaned, kissing her neck in between the words. "You're so fucking hot." Her skin was searing underneath his fingertips.

She felt like a thousand fires were lighted beneath her skin as she reached to drag his shirt over his head. She let Damon do the same; gasping and moaning when his mouth found its way back to her throat again. He pressed feather-light kisses on the sensitive skin there and worked his way downwards until he reached her bra. There he stopped, and moved back up until his mouth found hers. Damon dragged the kiss, and Elena almost wept when his hips started rolling expertly above hers. She was like a bomb waiting to explode, and Damon was the timer.

Slowly, Damon's mouth moved away from hers and skimmed down the length of her jaw. They were both gasping by then, flushed and hot and _so close _to absolute combustion.

He started kissing her neck again and paused.

Then the scent of her invaded his nostrils and Damon groaned, feeling the unmistakable ache in his jaw as his canines extended.

Slowly, Damon bent his head down, his breath fanning over Elena's neck, and he bit.

And Elena combusted.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Absolutely no comment on this one. I was just stricken by the ridiculous number of angst-y sad Damon/Elena stories out there, and I wanted to counter them with a funny, over-sexed (but not really) one. This can be set basically anywhere in the second season after Stefan and Elena's break-up – you decide. So yes, even though Stefan is looking for Elena, they're not dating here. So she's not cheating on him. :) I might kill a reviewer if they dare say she did; because she didn't. So if you're not planning on doing that, you're more than welcome to review! I'd love to hear your opinions on this one.

Much love!


End file.
